Dirty Dancing
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Dirty Dancing with a Bangel twist! Who doesn't love a sexy, dancing Angel? M for future scenes.


Okay, so, I'm a liar and a horrible person but I don't mean to be and I'm really sorry. But I watched Dirty Dancing for the first time ever a few days ago (and two times since then) and I know I'm crazy for never having seen it before and blah blah blah but bottom line is that I loved it and couldn't help but see Buffy and Angel as Baby and Johnny. So, I am starting a new story before I finish my others, just like I promised I would not do, but I feel writing this will get my muse back up and running. This is un-betaed as of now so all mistakes are my own. I own neither of the flawless works I am using for this story, Dirty Dancing and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, am terribly sorry for rambling, back and better than ever, and I love you all to pieces. On with the story. Love and hugs and cookies, RozaHathaway17.

Dirty Dancing

Prologue

_It was the summer of '63. Everyone called me Baby and it never even occurred to me to care. That was the time before Kennedy was shot, before the Beatles, and when I just could not wait to join the Peace Corps. It was the time when I thought I'd never find a man as amazing as my dad. That was the summer we went to Kellerman's._

I lean forward in my seat and hug my dad from behind as the Four Seasons play on the radio. We were just about to arrive at Kellerman's and I had a strange feeling my life was about to change. Mom, Dad, Cordelia and I step out of the car when Cordy makes a sound of distress.

"Look at that!" she cries. "I told you I should have brought the coral shoes!"  
>"But, sweetheart, you already packed ten pairs," Mom sighs.<p>

"This is terrible! The coral ones go with that dress," she pouts.

"Cor, this isn't a crisis. A crisis is when three men are trapped in a mine, or police dogs used in Birmingham," Dad scolds. I smirk.

"Or monks burning themselves in protest," I lean against the car.

"Butt out, Baby!" Cordelia snaps. I roll my eyes as an older man approaches us.

"Rupert! So good to see you. I can't believe that after all these years I finally got you up to my mountain."

"Ah, Ethan, it's good to be here. How's the blood pressure?" The man grabs Dad's shoulder.

"I want you girls to know, if it wasn't for this man," he shakes Dad slightly, "I'd be standing here, dead!" He laughs, along with Mom and Cordelia. I fake a smile.

"Xander! Get the bags!" Ethan snaps at a young man standing beside him. "I saved the best cabin we have, just for you and your girls."

I walk over to the trunk and help Xander with our bags.

"Thanks a lot!" he exclaims. "You want a job here?" I smile weakly at him, still not able to shake the feeling that my whole world is going to change. I walk back over to my family and lean on my dad.

"There's a meringue lesson in the gazebo. Great teacher; used to be a Rockette," Ethan tells us.

"Go easy on him, Ethan. It's his first real vacation in six years," Mom laughs.

"Three weeks here, and it'll feel like a year!"

~Bangel~

"One, two, three, four! Stomp those grapes and stomp some more! One, two, three, four! Listen to the music!"  
>I accidently stomp on the foot of the person next to me.<p>

"Sorry," I mumble, continuing to move.

"Move your caboose and shake it loose! Come on, let's start the train!" Our redheaded instructor moves to start a dance train. "Ladies! Inner circle! Come on, ladies! God wouldn't have given you maracas if he didn't want you to shake 'em!" She emphasizes her point by shaking her chest at the group.

"Okay now, ladies, when I say 'stop' you're gonna find the man of your dreams!" She steps forward and begins dancing with my dad and a little old lady grabs my hand. She grins up at me and I force a smile in return.

"Remember, he's the boss on the dance floor, if nowhere else!"

~Bangel~

"Mom, Dad, I'm going down to the main house to explore!" I call as I walk out the door of our cabin. I jog down the steps and path to the main estate. I head towards the dining hall and peak inside the cracked door. Ethan is talking to the restaurants staff.

"I shouldn't have to remind you boys that this is a family place. That means you keep your fingers out of the water and your hair out of the soup. And show the goddamn daughters a good time. All of them; even the dogs!" He laughs at himself and I wince.

"Romance them anyway you want." A group of men walk in, with a very handsome one as their obvious leader.

"Hear that boys?" he says to his companions.

"Oh, look, the entertainment staff. Listen, wiseass," Ethan snaps. "You got your own set of rules. Dance with the daughters. Teach 'em the mambo, the cha-cha, anything they pay for. No funny business, no conversations, and keep your hands off!"

"Can you keep that straight, Angel?" a bleach-blond man asks. "What you can and can't lay your hands on?" The handsome guy, whose name I now know is Angel, leans closer.

"Just put your pickle on everyone's plate, and leave the hard stuff to me." He throws the leather jacket he's been holding over his shoulder and walks away. I turn away from the door and lean against the building. It's going to be a long three weeks.

So whatcha think? Huh? Huh? Let me know in a pretty little review.


End file.
